


Завтрак, обед и ужин. И десерт

by Lavender_Din



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din
Summary: Не припас подарков для всей командыАУ - в какой-то степени, ООС - на всякий случай
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Завтрак, обед и ужин. И десерт

\- 1 -

****  
  


Завтрак

  
  
После почти суточного бдения в мастерской Тони топает в сторону своей комнаты. Он собирается принять душ и завалиться спать, но на выходе из лифта его буквально сбивает с ног аромат кофе, в который вплетается нотка ванили и цитруса. После чего Тони сам не понимает, как оказывается на кухне.  
Кому не спится в такую рань?  
Роджерсу, конечно.  
Стив противоестественно свеж и бодр, он явно уже был на пробежке, успел принять душ, и теперь вот готовит завтрак, причём, судя по возвышающейся горе блинчиков, заканчивает это делать.  
Именно в этот момент Тони осознаёт, насколько же он голоден. В нём – по результатам присутствия в мастерской - несколько литров кофе, пара бокалов виски, он доел последние запасы чипсов ещё часа три назад, когда ел что-то нормальное, не помнит вовсе, так что сейчас организм моментально перенастраивается с «поспать» на «поесть».  
Если Роджерс поделится.  
\- Доброе утро! – жизнерадостно улыбается Стив. – Будешь завтракать?  
Конечно, поделится. Это же Роджерс.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Стив достаёт вторую тарелку, наполняет её омлетом и ставит перед Тони.  
Тони хмыкает и принимаясь за еду. Омлет горячий, воздушный и очень вкусный. Стив догадался добавить в него немного зелени – ровно столько, чтобы омлет стал идеальным. Но, вообще-то, Тони шёл не за омлетом. Кофе – вот, что привело его на кухню.  
Кофемашину Стив не признаёт, а кофе в турке хватает ровно на одну, пусть и большую, чашку. Которая проплывает мимо Тони. Перед ним Стив ставит чай. Мятный чай.  
\- Эй, я тоже хочу кофе! – возмущается Тони. – Я, можно сказать, пришёл сюда во имя кофе!  
\- Подозреваю, за последние сутки ты и так выпил его более, чем достаточно, - мягко говорит Стив. – Дай организму перевести дыхание и отдохнуть от кофеина.  
\- Мой организм страдает из-за отсутствия кофеина, а не от его наличия, - возражает Тони, подозрительно косясь на свою благоухающую мятой чашку.  
\- Ты сколько не спал? Сутки, больше?  
\- Меньше, - бурчит Тони. – Так что мне совершенно точно можно кофе.  
\- Нет, - твёрдо возражает Стив. – Тебе нужно что-то успокаивающее, и это совершенно точно не кофе.  
Тони понимает, что жизнь сегодня – боль. Потому что он совершенно точно не получит этого умопомрачительно пахнущего кофе, который сварил Стив. И это очень, очень несправедливо.  
\- Тони, ты чего? – удивлённо и взволнованно спрашивает Стив. – Ты что… обиделся?  
\- Нет.  
Тони сам удивляется тому, как звучит это его «нет». Как категорическое «да», очень обиженное, прямо-таки трагическое «да». Но он же не обиделся, в самом-то деле. К тому же, кофемашина в свободном доступе, Тони может получить чашку кофе в любой момент. Но это будет не тот кофе. А Стив совсем не обязан отдавать Тони тот, который он приготовил для себя.  
Стив вздыхает и пододвигает свою кружку поближе к Тони. Тони становится неловко – выклянчил, называется. Как ребёнок маленький, честное слово. Но отказаться выше его сил.  
Тони делает глоток и едва не стонет от блаженства. Это просто потрясающий, просто идеальный кофе.  
\- Чего ты сюда добавил? – спрашивает Тони.  
\- Всего понемногу, - отвечает Стив. – Немного имбиря, корицы, чуть чили-перца, буквально несколько кристаллов апельсинового сахара, - а потом забирает кружку из рук Тони и тоже делает глоток. – Что? Вот я точно имею сейчас полное право на кофе!  
Они по очереди пьют обалденный кофе из одной чашки. Едят горячие блинчики, политые цитрусовым сиропом, который тоже сделал Стив. Когда кофе заканчивается, а блинчики перестают помещаться, Стив выгоняет Тони спать.  
Несмотря на выпитый кофе, Тони засыпает, как только его голова касается подушки.  
  
 ****

\- 2 -

****  
  


Обед

  
  
Тони носится по Башне, как та белка из «Ледникового периода». Только у него жёлудя нет, зато, он ищет орешки.  
Орешки-орешки, где же вы, орешки? Орешки-орешки, вас же было море…  
Буквально вчера в Башню доставили несколько коробок всяческих снэков. Тони лично расписывался в получении, и вот теперь он не может найти ни единого пакетика. А ему есть хочется. Тони Старк, чёрт побери, голодный!  
У Тони есть дурная привычка: он распихивает пакетики с чипсами, орешками и прочим вредным перекусам по всем углам и полкам, причём, почти сразу забывает, куда, что и в каком количестве он попрятал. Зато потом, когда организм начинает требовать еды, Тони просто открывает первый попавшийся под руку ящик, и там обязательно находится пакетик пекана или какие-нибудь чипсы. И этого, естественно, хватает, чтобы заглушить бунтующий желудок на некоторое время и не отвлекаться от куда более интересных занятий.  
Сегодня Тони возится со стрелами Бартона. Возился. Пока есть не захотел. Получивший задание принести чипсы, Дубина теперь горестно попискивал – чипсов он нигде не находит, и это странно. Тони проверяет ближайшие места обитания неполезного, но съедобного уже самостоятельно… и не обнаруживает ничего. Совсем. Пусто. При том, что он совершенно точно помнит, как приносил с собой несколько пакетиков арахиса в карамели, чипсы с паприкой и мармеладки. И где теперь это всё, спрашивается? Особенно жалко мармеладки – они заканчиваются в первую очередь, и на свои запасы Тони возлагал большие надежды.  
Тони расширяет круг поисков, но всё также безрезультатно – всё, что он успел распихать по углам в радиусе пары этажей, бесследно исчезло. В итоге он не выдерживает:  
\- ДЖАРВИС, где все вчерашние снэки?! – пока ещё спокойно спрашивает Тони.  
ДЖАРВИС молодец, ДЖАРВИС сейчас просто просканирует всю Башню, и Тони, наконец, получит свой вожделенный перекус.  
Не тут-то было.  
ДЖАРВИС локализует место сосредоточения снэков – единственное место. Это кинокомната, так что на Тони накатывает ужас.  
Кинокомната сама по себе – крайне безобидное место, где можно собраться всей компанией, поваляться на диване, посмотреть кино или просто поболтать. Но Тони знает: кинокомната – это место, откуда ничего съестное не возвращается.  
  
Клинт и Наташа сидят на диване, увлеченно смотрят какое-то аниме и поглощают его, Тони, еду. Рядом с ними высятся горы пакетиков – открытых и закрытых. Клинт заталкивает в рот горсть мармеладок, и это становится для Тони последней каплей.  
\- Вам что, еды мало? – возмущённо вопрошает он, протягивая руку к снэковой горе, чтобы урвать себе хоть чего-нибудь и, наконец, заглушить возмущающийся желудок.  
Не тут-то было.  
\- Руки прочь, Старк, - Наташа несильно шлёпает Тони по руке, - это наша добыча!  
\- Не понял, - Тони хмурится.  
\- Чего тут непонятного? - усмехается Бартон. – Мы потратили пару часов, чтобы собрать все спрятанные вкусняшки, так что теперь они наши.  
\- А кто вам сказал, что их нужно было собирать? – почти обиженно интересуется Тони.  
\- Логика, - сообщает Клинт.  
\- Шпионская логика, - уточняет Наташа.  
– Если рядом с нами что-то прячут, мы должны это найти! – добавляет Клинт. И снова заталкивает в рот полную горсть мармеладок.  
Тони не может на это спокойно смотреть. Нет, он не может на это смотреть вообще никак.  
Желудок издаёт душераздирающую трель.  
Наташа смотрит сочувственно, но делиться честно награбленным не спешит.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, закажи мне пиццу! – рявкает Тони. – Самую большую, с двойным, нет, с тройным сыром!  
\- Разрешите заметить, сэр, - отвечает ДЖАРВИС. – На кухне капитан Роджерс только что закончил готовить пасту и соус к ней. Он сказал, что я могу позвать к столу всех желающих.  
Тони, у которого в памяти свежи кофе, омлет и блинчики, решительно даёт ДЖАРВИСу отбой и идёт на кухню. По дороге он решает, что закроет дверь изнутри – Наташе и Клинту придётся довольствоваться уворованными снэками. С едой, приготовленной Стивом, Тони предпочтёт разобраться самостоятельно.  
  
В кухне витают пряные ароматы, переплетенные чесночными нотками, и чудесный запах тушёного мяса. Рот моментально наполняется слюной, и Тони думает, что просто позорно брякнется в обморок, если не получит еду прямо сейчас.  
\- О, Тони, - Стив ему явно рад. – Привет.  
Тони отвлекается от ароматов и фокусирует взгляд на Роджерсе. Тот выглядит немного уставшим, а его белая футболка и серые домашние штаны заляпаны чем-то красным.  
\- Помидоры пали смертью храбрых? – интересуется Тони вместо приветствия.  
\- Я забыл закрыть крышку блендера, - Стив смущённо улыбается. – Со стола я убрал, а вот переодеться ещё не успел.  
\- Переоденешься после обеда, - решительно говорит Тони и действительно закрывает дверь изнутри. – Я не пущу сюда Бартона и Романофф, - поясняет он в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Стива. – Они не заслужили. Они стащили всю, абсолютно всю мою еду, ни единого пакета орешков не оставили, так что пусть теперь их и едят.  
\- Что, даже мармелад увели? – смеётся Стив.  
\- Особенно мармелад! – возмущается Тони.  
\- Тебе это только на пользу, - назидательно произносит Стив своим самым серьёзным капитанским тоном. – Вместо того, чтобы нормально питаться, ты закидываешься всякой гадостью.  
\- Поверь, меня всё устраивает.  
\- Ты так себе язву заработаешь.  
\- На лечение язвы я себе уже заработал, могу теперь её завести.  
\- Не любишь те себя, Тони, - вздыхает Стив. – Не ценишь.  
\- Очень люблю! – задиристо возражает Тони, но Стив, похоже, не слишком настроен сейчас спорить на эту тему.  
Он ставит перед Тони тарелку, наполненную пастой и соусом. Тони задумчиво обозревает результат щедрости Стива: он не уверен, что справится хотя бы с половиной того, что оказалось на тарелке. Но Стиву же не жалко. Стив же не может положить кому-то меньше, чем себе.  
\- Спасибо, - проникновенно говорит Тони, и пробует очередное кулинарное произведение Стива.  
…Когда из глаз перестают сыпаться то ли искры, то ли слёзы, и Тони оказывается способным перевести дыхание, он понимает, что рядом стоит Стив со стаканом молока.  
\- Извини, - покаянно говорит Стив, поднося ко рту Тони стакан и буквально вливая первый глоток прекрасно-холодной жидкости.  
\- Что это было? – осипшим голосом спрашивает Тони, когда с молоком покончено и ему становится существенно легче.  
\- Я не думал… - начинает оправдываться Стив.  
\- Да это не новость, - машинально язвит Тони.  
\- Я не думал, что для тебя соус окажется слишком острым, - скороговоркой выдаёт Стив и протягивает Тони ещё молока.  
\- Ты сам-то этот соус пробовал, пока готовил?  
\- Пробовал, - вздыхает Стив. – Меня всё устроило. Я подумал, что он просто очень горячий.  
\- И горячий тоже, - соглашается Тони, который внезапно понимает, что сейчас содержимое тарелки немного остынет, и, запивая молоком, его будет вполне реально употребить.  
\- Прости, - Стив совсем расстраивается.  
\- Да, ничего, - мужественно говорит Тони. – Если подумать, то это даже вкусно.  
\- Но несъедобно, - Стив морщится.  
\- С молоком, я думаю, мы справимся, - Тони сам не понимает, почему его вдруг тянет геройствовать, но он очень рад, когда на лице Стива появляется виноватая, но всё же улыбка.  
  
 ****

\- 3 -

****  
  


Ужин

  
  
Совместные киновечера в Башне случаются не так уж часто - собраться всем вместе, ох, как непросто. Но сегодня в Башне оказываются почти все, за исключением Тора, так что Наташа объявляет киновечер.  
Выбор фильма - это отдельная история. Клинт и Наташа, например, между собой всё решают посредством спаррингов. Стив обычно уступает - он столько пропустил, что ему совершенно всё равно, что смотреть. Тони иногда тоже не против подраться во имя выбора фильма, но точно не сегодня. На киновечере будет Беннер, и кто знает, не захочет ли его зелёная ипостась тоже принять участие в выборе. Так что именно Тони предлагает просто кинуть жребий. Да, вот так банально и скучно, но ему не хочется приводить в порядок Башню после "Халк выбирать!"  
Все просто пишут названия на листочках, а потом Стив с завязанными глазами вытягивает, что же предстоит смотреть.  
В активе "Послезавтра", "Голодные игры", "Лило и Стич" (серьёзно?), "Мой сосед Тоторо" и "Чикаго". Побеждает "Мой сосед Тоторо”, и Стив довольно улыбается.  
\- Еду обеспечивает победитель! - сообщает Наташа. - Стив, тебе часа хватит?  
\- Лучше полтора, - просит Стив и уходит на кухню.  
Тони идёт с ним, потому что знает: если сейчас он спустится в мастерскую, буквально на пять минут, только что-нибудь проверить, то киновечер он пропустит. А так, у него идея - уболтать Стива просто заказать всякой еды из доставки поприличней, и пока её не доставят, резаться в стрелялку.  
Стив отметает идею Тони как несостоятельную.  
\- Скажи мне, какой смысл тратить кучу времени на приготовление еды, если можно её просто заказать? - возмущается Тони, глядя на то, как Стив выдавливает в стеклянную миску чеснок, а после заливает его маслом.  
\- Мне нравится готовить, - пожимает плечами Стив.  
\- По-моему, время, которое ты тратишь на кухне, можно проводить с большей пользой.  
\- Книжки, например, читать, - фыркает Стив, доставая из холодильника салат, овощи, сыр, ветчину, что-то еще...  
\- Угу, книжки, - кивает Тони и достаёт себе мороженое.  
\- Мне тоже захвати, - просит Стив.  
\- А. То есть, готовить ты передумал? - Тони достает второе мороженое. - Еду мы закажем, а пока её не привезли, мы объедимся мороженым?  
\- Нет, всё куда банальней, - качает головой Стив. - Я буду готовить, а тебе придется кормить меня мороженым - руки, как ты понимаешь, у меня будут заняты.  
Тони от такого заявления на пару минут проглатывает дар речи, а Стив продолжает:  
\- Раз уж ты здесь, должна же быть от тебя хоть какая-то польза. Или поможешь мне чем-то ещё?  
\- Помогу чем-то еще, - смеётся Тони. - Буду украшать этот мир и вдохновлять тебя на подвиги. Но сначала съедим мороженое.  
Он действительно кормит Стива, пока тот моет и нарезает овощи и поджаривает на чесночном масле хлеб для сэндвичей. Как итог - Тони теперь в мокрой футболке, на которую Стив совершенно случайно, конечно, стряхнул только что вымытый салат, а щека и подбородок Стива измазаны шоколадным мороженым, потому что Тони пару раз промазал мимо рта, тоже совершенно случайно.  
За полтора часа Стив, не без помощи Тони, надо сказать, умудряется приготовить просто немыслимое количество закусок. У них есть сэндвичи с овощами просто, с овощами и ветчиной, огромная миска картошки фри, куриные палочки в кунжуте, жареные шарики моцареллы, а на сладкое - куча крохотных булочек с джемом или нутеллой на выбор. И ещё попкорн, конечно, куда же без него.  
  
Брюс занимает большое кресло, Стив садится на диван, Тони усаживается рядом. С другой стороны садится Наташа, а Клинт подтаскивает поближе к низкому столику пару кресел-мешков – сейчас ему явно интересней еда, чем компания. Тони устраивает на коленях миску попкорна и время от времени даже таскает оттуда кусочки. Но есть ему совершенно не хочется – напробовался всего в процессе приготовления.  
Они смотрят «Мой сосед Тоторо», потом «Лило и Стич». Тони становится холодно в одной футболке, и он придвигается ближе к Стиву, который приобнимает его за плечи, похоже, машинально. Стив горячий, как печка, так что Тони всё устраивает. На словах Стича «Это – моя семья. Я нашёл… я сам её нашёл.» Стив глубоко вздыхает и крепче прижимает Тони к себе.  
Потом очередь доходит до «Чикаго». Наташа с непередаваемым выражением лица подпевает «Он сам нарвался», а к концу песни Тони проваливается в сон.  
Тони просыпается как раз к сцене награждения победителей семьдесят четвертых Голодных Игр. Фильм идёт без звука – ДЖАРВИС выключил его, когда заснули все.  
Тони приподнимает голову, оглядываясь, но при этом даже не пытаясь выбраться из-под руки Стива. Брюс заснул в кресле и во сне наполовину с него сполз. Стив так и спит, сидя на диване и запрокинув голову на его спинку – Тони заранее ему сочувствует, шея после такого будет болеть просто кошмарно. Наташа спит, прислонившись к плечу Стива, а Клинт, перетащивший свои кресла поближе к дивану, облокотился на её ноги.  
«Это – моя семья. Я нашёл… я сам её нашёл. Она маленькая и неполная, но очень хорошая…»  
Тони устраивается поудобней и снова засыпает.  
  
 ****

\- 4 -

****  
  


Десерт

  
  
Когда Стив отправляется на миссии, Тони становится злой и дёрганный. За Наташу и Клинта, которые чаще всего там же, где и Стив, он не волнуется: эта парочка – два подарочка нигде не пропадёт. А вот за Стива он почему-то переживает.  
Когда Стив на миссиях, Тони совсем не заходит на кухню. Он по большей части вообще не выходит из мастерской, а уж там кофе и чипсы с орешками – его лучшие друзья.  
Может, это всё потому, что Стив как-то сказал, что готовка – это часть его мирной жизни? Той жизни, в которой не нужно никуда бежать, ни с кем драться, никого спасать. В которой можно не спеша зайти после утренней пробежки в небольшой магазинчик, купить там дюжину яиц, зелень, помидоры, ещё горячий багет, а потом принести всё это в бумажном пакете домой и приготовить завтрак – на всех.  
Когда Стив на миссиях, у Тони нет ощущения мирной жизни.  
  
Стив звонит, как всегда, неожиданно.  
\- Тони, мы вернулись, - в голосе слышатся улыбка и усталость. – Сейчас на доклад к Фьюри, а потом сразу домой.  
\- Грязные и голодные! – вопит в трубку Бартон.  
\- То есть, мне придётся вас мыть и кормить? – смеётся Тони.  
Он счастлив, его мирная жизнь вернулась.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - Стив тоже смеётся. - Можно в любом порядке, даже всё вместе и сразу.  
  
У Тони есть примерно пара часов, чтобы всё организовать. Вернее, эта пара часов есть у ДЖАРВИСа – он прекрасно справится. А у Тони есть дело поважнее.  
В этот раз Тони кухню не игнорировал. Он готовился. Потому что случайно, правда, совершенно случайно обнаружил блокнот Стива и, естественно, не удержался и влез в него.  
Виды Нью-Йорка. Яблоко. Тони у окна. Лук Клинта. Тони в мастерской, склонился с паяльником над фрагментом брони. Букет цветов, на которые у Наташи оказалась аллергия. Тони на кухне – сидит на столе, а внизу приписка «Капкейки – это такие кексики, только с кремом».  
  
 _…Тони сидит на столе и наблюдает за Стивом, который задумчиво смотрит в планшет:  
\- Нужно переходить к выпечке.  
\- Кому нужна выпечка, - отмахивается Тони, - это же не мясо.  
\- Я понимаю, что из всей выпечки ты признаёшь только булочки, причём, как составную часть чизбургера, но…  
\- Ещё я признаю пончики!  
\- О, да. Пончики, куда же без них. А я хочу сделать капкейки.  
\- Капкейки – это такие кексики, только с кремом?.._  
  
После обнаружения рисунка Тони втемяшилось, что он должен сделать Стиву эти самые капкейки. И неважно, что Стив собирался сам их освоить.  
В общем, у Тони есть пара часов, нужные продукты и неестественный энтузиазм.  
  
Тони теряет счёт времени, так что Стив заявляется к нему на кухню в самый неподходящий момент.  
Тони, порядком взмокший, кремом разукрашивает капкейк в цвета Капитана Америки. Вокруг царит живописный бардак, потому что Тони в порыве творчества несколько раз не обратил внимания на мешок с мукой, да и ложки-венчики бросал там, где было удобней это сделать.  
\- Тони? – удивление в голосе Стива непомерно.  
У Тони от неожиданности дёргается рука, и он выдавливает слишком много синего крема – в нём оказывается весь капкейк.  
\- Твою мать, - горестно сообщает он.  
\- Кексики с кремом, да? – улыбается Стив.  
\- Они самые, - вздыхает Тони. – Я бы не сказал, что с ними всё так просто. Пока я вывел идеальные пропорции для теста…  
\- Ты приготовил капкейки, - качает головой Стив. – Поверить не могу.  
\- Придётся, - на Тони вдруг накатывает смущение, но он пересиливает себя и идёт к холодильнику. – Держи.  
Он достаёт тарелку, на которой стоят капкейки, три штуки. Нет, правда, Тони не зря тренировался. Крем выложен идеальными кругами: красный, белый, красный. Синий центр и звездочка сверху.  
Если бы Стив не заявился так неожиданно и не отвлёк Тони, то он бы добавил к этим ещё парочку их идеальных собратьев.  
\- Спасибо, - Стив расплывается в совершенно идиотской, по мнению Тони, улыбке.  
\- Ты, главное, об этом не распространяйся. Я не припас подарков для всей команды.  
Тони подозревает, что его улыбка сейчас не менее идиотская, чем у Стива.


End file.
